


Warmth

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Lunatic Psyker noticed that Mastermind needed a new jacket.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 9, 2015 on tumblr.

The Mastermind went to Lusa’s room to see if he was there, but no one answered the door when the he knocked.  Without much remorse, Add pushed the door open, surprised that it wasn’t locked.  Add was almost disappointed.  He was expecting more of a challenge from his counterpart.  Lusa must have placed a lot of trust in him and Esper, or perhaps he was more forgetful than it seemed.  

Add saw something on Lusa’s desk.  It was a white hooded jacket.  The coat tails and hood edge were lined with fine gold stitches.  Similar stitches were sewn into the jacket cuffs, black and gold.  The back of the coat and hood were embroidered in purple with a familiar icon.  What was the symbol of one of his installs doing on this jacket?

He squinted at the jacket in question, raising one eyebrow.  What was it doing here in Lusa’s room?  The jacket was white.  Not something Lusa would wear when he spent so much time fighting up close.  It would be a waste to wear something so pristine, only to later have to clean off the blood and muck from fighting.    

Add was about to leave when it was clear that Lusa wasn’t in the room.  He stopped when he noticed something odd about the jacket.  Unfolding the jacket, he saw that the jacket’s hood had two corners perked up to resemble cat ears.  Add was flabbergasted.  This jacket was definitely not for Lusa.  There was no way in hell Lusa would wear such a ridiculous thing.  

“Add?”

Crap.  Add didn’t have to turn to see who it was.  He should have heard Lusa when the brawler walked in, but still, Add turned his head to face Lusa, who wore an embarrassed expression, face tinged pink.  What was with that reaction?  Lusa wasn’t the one caught invading someone else’s room.

There was an awkward glance from Lusa, who took a while to find his voice.  He sounded uncertain when he asked, “Why are you in my room?”

He was here to borrow Lusa’s equipment for something he had been meaning to work on.  Add opened his mouth to say so, but instead, his mind was set on more pressing questions.    

“What is this?”  Add asked.  

The jacket was still in his hands.  He was expecting Lusa to grab the jacket away from him, but the brawler was oddly passive.  Not even a complaint from Lusa about taking his stuff or how annoying he was for intruding his room.  There were no signs of Lusa intending to take it back.  Lusa’s eyes traveled from Add to the jacket, waiting for a reaction from the scientist.     

“It’s a jacket.”  Lusa finally said.  

“I can see that,” there was irritation in Add’s tone.  He wanted a straight-forward answer from Lusa, not this.  Add held up the jacket so that it was within Lusa’s view and asked, “Can you tell me the meaning of this?”

“I already told you, it’s-”

“This isn’t for you,” Add interrupted him.  The jacket wasn’t even Lusa’s size.  The sleeves were too tight for Lusa’s arms.  “You complained that I wear nothing but white, yet here this is.”  

Lusa closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to look at Add.  Add was expecting to see the brawler’s face distorted with aggravation or anger.  Instead, Lusa’s face was calm, if not worried.  Worried about what?  Small lines were drawn on Lusa’s face, making him appear tired, as if he didn’t get enough sleep.  That thought struck Add as strange.  Out of the three of them, Lusa had the healthiest sleeping habits, rarely lacking sleep.

The brawler opened his mouth again to talk, but paused, scratching the back of his head.  His cheeks were still tingled pink, only fading when he tried to make eye contact with Add again.  

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Lusa explained.  “I was going to show you later…  That jacket’s for you.  It’s more or less done, but I guess you got to it first.”

It was for him?  This surprised Add.  The jacket was neatly folded on top of Lusa’s desk when Add found it.  Lusa must have taken great care to make sure nothing dirtied the white jacket.  Despite being placed on the messy desk, the jacket had no stains or markings when Add checked.  The stitches were sometimes sloppy, but otherwise, it was well sewn.   

“Did you sew this?” Add examined the messy stitches.  Was that why Lusa looked like he hadn’t gotten  much sleep?    

“Well, yeah,” Lusa said, trying to sound casual.  “None of the stores have anything like what you usually wear, and you looked like you needed a new jacket.”

Lusa noticed that Add always wore that stuffy collared shirt and vest for attire, but nothing much for colder weather.  Add had a worn out jacket, but it was barely used and looked sad because of its tattered and well-used appearance.  The brawler also took note of how Add’s study room was always freezing.  Add said it was to keep his mind awake, but Lusa didn’t like it.  Having a cold room was one thing, but what was Add going to do when they reached Hamel?  The area near Hamel were supposed to be colder.  Add would not make it through if all he had was that worn out jacket.

“Cat ears?” Add was puzzled by the unnecessary accessory.         

The new jacket’s material was durable, made to withstand water and snow.  Despite the sloppy stitches, it was a well made jacket.  The only thing left to do was to clean up the stitches and to check for finishing touches.  The ear tips were lined with purple and coat lining.  Just how much detail did Lusa put into this?  

“Your old jacket had the same thing,” Lusa looked flustered when Add peered at him, unamused.     

“Lusa,” he stressed the other’s name in irritation.  “I’m not an Arc Tracer any more.  This is absurd.”

Did Lusa take him as a fool?  He didn’t need those.  It was childish. He was too old for this kind of thing.  Add touched the cat ears on the hood, perplexed by them.  They felt soft to the touch.  He tugged on the ears to see how far they would stretch out.  The ears were sewn tight onto the hood.  He felt ridiculous fiddling with the ears, but it was kind of…endearing, for Lusa to bother with such a minor detail.  Add was astonished that Lusa remembered the cat ears, especially when he rarely wore his old tracer jacket.         

“So about this jacket,” Add started.  He blinked when Lusa grabbed the jacket from him.  “Hm?”  The scientist scrutinized Lusa in response.  

It was almost humorous to see how worked up Lusa was about this.  Add was aware that Lusa could sew, but he never thought the brawler did more than sew out holes and worn out clothes.  If he was honest about it, Add was impressed.  Lusa must have spent some time working on that jacket.  Weeks, maybe even months?  Yes, the ears were stupid, but yet he was still touched that Lusa would go through such effort to make him a jacket.     

“It’s not done,” Lusa said before waving the jacket at him.  “Does it look done to you?”  Oh, he must be talking about those messy stitches.  The brawler added, “I still need to do the finishing touches first before you get it.”

“And get rid of those silly ears, right?” Add deadpanned.  

All he got in response was a smirk from the brawler.  Add groaned.

* * *

Add’s body was slumped forward, his head resting on his desk and arms wrapped around his head.  His muscles ached, reminding him how long he had been out.  No matter how many times he slept at his desk, his body always protested the uncomfortable position.  His mind was foggy, barely registering the digital numbers displayed on the clock.  

It was the cold temperature of his room that woke him.  He was starting to regret setting the room lower than room temperature.  It was for his equipment, really.  The cold also happened to kept his mind awake, but sleep was still inevitable if  he stayed awake too long.  Add rubbed his temples and was about to drift back to sleep until he heard someone approach him from behind.  

Having just woken up, he was too slow to respond when the person from behind threw something onto his back.  The Mastermind squawked when someone pulled something onto his head.  Irritated, Add immediately threw the thing off of his head.   

“Oh, it’s you,” Add turned to see Lusa giving him a cheeky grin.

“Is that how you greet someone?” Lusa wrapped the white jacket around his body and threw the hood over Add’s head again.      

“I thought this room was off limits,” Add grumbled.  

He had given up trying to lock out Lusa and Esper after discovering that nothing could keep them out.  They always found a way to break in despite all the tricks and codes the scientist tried.  If anything, Add found out that keeping his door unlocked made it less appealing for those two to break into his room.  Theoretically, it reduced the chances of them trying to bother him because it no longer held a challenge.  So much for that.          

“This is a payback for breaking into my room,” the brawler laughed.

Add sighed.  It was such a pain talking to Lusa.  However, he didn’t complain about having the jacket thrown on him.  The jacket was surprisingly warm, maybe bigger than his actual size, but it still fit.  The sleeves were a little too long, but it was better than having sleeves that were too short, so that wasn’t an issue.  Was it really necessary to throw the hood over his head though?  The Mastermind felt the ear tips when he reached his hand over to feel the hood.               

“I thought I told you to get rid of these,” the scientist said with a deadpanned expression.   

“Nope,” Lusa laughed again.  “And hey, don’t complain about a gift.  It suits you.”  

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Add asked, fighting the urge to shake the stupid brute.  

Lusa didn’t answer, snickering at the scientist.  Did Add really think he would skip the opportunity to piss him off?  It was worth the effort to sew in those damn ears just to watch Add twitch in annoyance with ‘are you kidding me?’ written all over his face.  Add’s face easily turned red when he saw the jacket, still angry about the additional ears.  He watched Add rub his neck with one hand, trying to cover his neck, which was turning red as well.  And yet, Add held the jacket closer to his body, struggling to keep a straight face.  It was like watching an angry cat try to bat him away.  Lusa tugged the hood’s ears in merriment.       

“What are you doing?” Add glared at Lusa, face still pink.  He tried waving away at Lusa when the brawler reached for the ears.  As Add did so, he knocked the hood off of his head.      

“I thought you said you didn’t want those ears, so…”  

“I’ll keep it,” Add cut him off.  “It’s like you said, I need a new jacket anyway, and…”

 _And it’s warm_ , Add thought.  He didn’t say it out loud, but the jacket was possibly the nicest thing Lusa had ever done for him.  Lusa could have bought him any other jacket or not even bother since Add had the money buy himself a new one.  The fact that Lusa chose to make it himself was touching.  

Add realized that Lusa was waiting for him to finish his sentence.  Still rubbing his neck, Add mumbled, “Thank you.”  

Lusa gawked at Add, mouth opened in confusion.  It was almost funny watching him blink in surprise, unable to answer.  Now Lusa’s face was starting to turn pink, but it was the ears that gave it away first.  The tip of his ears turned bright red, akin to a tomato.  Lusa made a bunch of incomprehensible noises of what Add could only guess were those of embarrassment.         

“What?” Add frowned at the brawler’s strange expressions and said,  “If you keep that up, your face is going to stay like that forever.”

“That wasn’t too hard, was it?” Lusa  didn’t even get mad at Add’s rude comment.  

“What is?” The scientist sighed.   

“Saying thank you,” Lusa smiled, but then frowned when Add rolled his eyes.  Add brought his head back to the desk and covered his head with his arms.  “What are you doing?” Lusa asked.

“Going back to sleep,” he muttered.  “Tired.”  

Lusa restrained himself from chuckling.  Getting a thank you out of Add was more than what he was expecting.  Seeing that Add had accepted the gift, Lusa left the room to allow him to rest.  However, when Lusa peeked through the closed door before leaving, he caught sight of Add touching the hood’s ears again.  With a small smile, Add threw the hood over his head before closing his eyes.  


End file.
